Assan Ashbringer
Appearance Tall and imposing, Assan is a red-scaled Dragonborn with bright, piercing yellow eyes and small, ridged horns. He's well-muscled, built more like a Fighter than a Bard, but he carries himself less like an combatant and more like an artist or dancer, clad in half-plate nowadays. Personality Assan is a ''very ''violent individual, taking joy in the bloodshed and deeds of war and battle. While there is not necessarily any line he will not cross to get what he wants in that sense, somehow even being in the neutral city of Jericho has rubbed off on him to, at least, avoid children. He doesn't need to scare off children from adventuring as they get older, after all. History Having not participated in the Guild so much, Assan hasn't shared much of his history with the folks of Jericho. He's not a born native to the city, however, though his... reputation... has granted him some infamy and noteworthiness as "The Ashbringer", enough to grant him lodgings with the Guild. His tale goes like so: Years ago, there was a frustrated apprentice to a relatively powerful wizard, whom ran out on his studies and took the "easy way", seeking power through a pact and becoming a Warlock in service to some obscure entity from outside the realm. This became well-known in the region Assan came from because, well, the youth began to go on a power trip, actually going so far as to conquer settlements. His village soon came to be next on the list. Still, Assan's tribe, adopted as it was, was still full of capable Fighters and Sorcerers. What did they have to worry, even as they went to council among themselves and discussed what to do? Yet they just couldn't come to a decision as to whom among them would go and solve the problem of a rampaging Warlock. Assan, at this time in his life a mere lyricist and farm-hand, and wasn't so amused. He went the town armory, raided it for some armor, a shield, and a sword, and went out alone into the night. He came back the following afternoon, carrying a charred, barely recognizable head in one hand and an ashen-burned book in the other... and the Dragonborn himself utterly covered in splatters of blood and gore. What had the young one been up to, that he came back with such trophies and in such a state. He presented his tale to those in the village who would listen. The young Dragonborn had run off in the night and through the day to confront this so-called conquerer, and razed his encampment to the ground, soon ending the bloody and fiery raid with the slaughter of the conquerer himself, the book burned to ash before the former apprentice himself followed. Could the apprentice have been turned in and redeemed? Perhaps... perhaps... Assan did not care. This... this pitiful wretch had come in and tried to subjugate his home, to subjugate HIM, and the fire-breather was already quite infuriated. Seeing the powerless Warlock cowering beneath him after all those deeds... It made him feel sick. There was no mercy for this boy! Thus, for the deeds described and brining back such charred remains as trophies, he was given the name "Ashbringer". The Dragonborn found that... telling his own story had been invigorating, almost as much as the deeds he had performed... and so he went and sought out a bardic college to join, to learn how to not be a mere amateur. At first, it had been simply to glorify his own deeds... but as he sat in these tedious classes... ... he realized just how glorious battle and bloodshed could truly be, be it his own deeds or those of somebody else.